


Limmericks

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: Mini fics or Limericks or maybe even fic ideas  a (small) contribution forUrsula's birthday...





	Limmericks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

(1)

Alex Krycek was a sleeper

From the banks of the Dneiper

Fox caught his ass

and made a pass

Now Alex is his housekeeper

 

(2)

Alex has lovely green eyes.

Fox wears unusual ties.

They went to bed,

gave some great head,

and now they are flying the skies.

 

Happy Birthday


End file.
